Aftermath
by Chieftess04
Summary: Elexa Phoenix was a field medic overseas for the Marines. And after eight years of serving her country, she still is not ready for a normal life, so she takes a job offer to be a T-Rex Behaviorist and a part-time on-duty nurse for Jurassic world. But there is much more to this woman than meets the eye, so much so that she may be broken beyond repair. Or is she?
1. Welcome to Jurassic World

Have you ever had that feeling that you wished you didn't get talked into something, but for some reason let yourself get talked into it? Well, that is how I feel as I hang myself over the side a ferry on it's way to Jurassic World.Why am I doing this? Well, I just lost my lunch.

I really hope I don't have to clean that off... I thought to myself as I leaned on the railing, trying not to throw up again. I groaned as I felt my stomach turn itself inside out, you know I can handle a lot of things. But put me on the water and I won't be able to keep anything down. Thanks, mom.

My sister, however, is right behind me chattering about how fun it will be to work on an island full of dinosaurs. That's right the two of us are gonna be working at the one and only Jurassic World. I should really stop talking to-

"Elexa, we are almost there!" My little sister squealed happily, interrupting my train of thought, I don't wanna 'almost' be there, I want to BE there! "Elexa, are you okay?" She asked, oh now she finally she notices.

"Just peachy…" I managed to say before losing what was left in my stomach, I heard her scream but I didn't care I just hope I don't have to pay for cleaning that up…

**_* * *_**

As soon as we docked I stumbled off that ferry as fast as I could. I don't know if I could get happier as I collapse on a bench and let my stomach settle. I watched as my sister, Dakota ran up with both of our luggage.

"How in Atlantis do you carry that bag?" She panted as she plopped down next to me, completely out of breath.

I laughed slightly, "First of all, I will never get on a boat again, second of all I work out."

"Sorry, I forgot you were bad on boats..." She replied awkwardly, as she looked down.

I let out a sigh, I really felt bad for her. This was the first time in four years that we have actually spent time with each other... and after eight years of being in the service, we were almost strangers…

"It's okay Kota, let's find Ms. Dearing so we can find out where we are staying and so you can check this place out," I told her, trying to cheer her up as I stood up and grabbed my backpack.

Dakota did the same only she had a rolling suitcase. I started walking, after following the signs for the monorail and showing some weirdo security guard our ID cards that showed we were now employees of Jurassic World. We reached the monorail platform.

"Where is she?" Dakota asked as she stood on her toes trying to see over the crowd.

"Don't no, try texting her," I told her as I went to a lamp post and dropped my backpack and climbed up it halfway.

"Elexa, I just got a text." She called out, "it says to look for me in a white business suit?" her tone showed she was confused but I followed the message and spotted a redhead woman wearing a white business suit thing, who wears a white suit in a place like this? I asked myself as I climbed down and grabbed my pack and Kota's arm.

"Found her," I stated as I lead her towards the woman, who I now could see was on the phone.

"Who wears white in a place like this?" I heard Kota mutter.

I chuckled and let her go, "I think that would be our new boss." I replied with a smirk.

The woman's head turned towards us, "I am sorry but I have to go, I think the two new employees are here." She said before hanging up, "Are you the Phoenix's?" She asked, her tone was very strict and the icy glare she was giving me rather uncomfortable.

"Yes, we are," my little sister replied, as she offered her hand for the woman to shake. "I'm Dakota, but most call me Kota."

"Claire Dearing, Jurassic World Operations Manager." Ms. Dearing replied, her tone was a little lighter as she shook Kota's hand, Kota smiled warmly as she let her arm fall to her side before nudging me with it.

"Elexa."

I felt Kota just staring at me, as Ms. Dearing replied in an ice-cold tone, "carnivore trainer, correct?"

"You could say that ma'am."

"Well, that is why we hired you, now follow me." She replied snappily as she turned and walked towards the monorail.

"What was that about?" Kota whispered before we followed Ms. Dearing.

"I wish I knew." I muttered back, "but for some reason our boss hates me."

"Well, that is rather obvious." She hissed as we boarded the monorail, Ms. Dearing motioned us to two seats that were labeled as reserved. Not wanting the woman to hate me more, I did as told. Dakota sat down beside me as Ms. Dearing sat across from us.

After a few minutes, the monorail powered on and took off, the kids in the car ran to the front as a woman started speaking through the speaker, most likely a recording. I blocked her out as we neared the giant doors that opened up to reveal Jurassic World and all its glory.

Beside me, Kota gasped in awe at the sight of the truly amazing park, I couldn't help but let a smile creep upon my face. I couldn't believe I was actually going to work here. I only wish my decision wasn't because of what happened. I sighed sadly as a memory past through my mind, I wouldn't think about that not now. Not ever.

I watched as the monorail stopped. Kota and I both stood up and grabbed our bags. Ms. Dearing stood up as well and motioned us to follow her. We followed her out and through the crowd, my hand started to move to my hip as images of people running, gunshots, and blood filled my mind.

I shook my head to try to rid myself of those images... those memories…

"Elexa snap out of it!" someone shouted making my body jolt back into reality, I shook my head and looked at Dakota who was waving her hand in front of my face. "Come on, we're at the hotel!" She said excitedly.

I looked around only to see that Ms. Dearing was gone and we were standing in the lobby of a very nice hotel. "Oh." is all I could say as before she grabbed my arm and dragged me to an elevator and pressed a button.

"I can't wait to see our room! Oh, this is your room key." She said as she handed me a card, I simply nodded and waited for the elevator to stop.

Once we reached the room our jaws dropped, it was huge, had two king size beds and a big balcony that looked over the park. I went out to the balcony as Dakota went to see how big the bathroom was.

I looked in awe of the huge park, I could see a lot of the attractions from here. But I knew it was bigger than what meets the eye. I heard Dakota screaming about the huge bathroom and how she would never want to leave.

I sighed, Dakota was actually gonna stay in the park due to her job being a tour guide for the T-Rex Kingdom. I on the other hand was gonna be in one of the parks restricted areas, researching T-Rex behavior and seeing if I can train one... somewhat, at least.

When Dakota started talking about giving me a makeover, my eyes went wide. I bolted out the door and ran to the elevator as fast as possible, lucky for me it was open. I slipped in and press the down button.

I spent hours exploring the park, all the enclosured and sights amazed me beyond belief. I knew it would be great, but the feeling you have when you first see a live dinosaur… It's like when I was a kid and I pet my first tiger. It's simply… not simple at all, but it is truly amazing.

The impact of something hard sent me out of my own world and into the real one, I felt myself falling. Having no time to react I shut my eyes and braced for impact. But the impact never happened, instead I felt a pair of arms…

"Sorry miss, I didn't see you coming." A male voice said, I slowly opened my eyes. At first I thought I was seeing Carson… but then I realized my mind was just playing tricks on me as another mans face came into view.

"It's okay," I choked out, the man smiled. Somebody cleared their throat and I realized that I was staring and that I was sorta hanging in mid air, and that the man was standing over me. The guy seemed to notice this as well because he quickly helped me to my feet and took two steps back.

"See man, told you that you would have the ladies falling for you." A man with a French accent commented as he slapped the other man's back.

A blush crept onto my face as I looked down and started to back away from the men.

"Come on Barry, your embarrassing the little lady." The guy said, "Sorry miss, I'm Owen Grady."

"Elexa Phoenix," I muttered, "I have to go…" I said before running off.


	2. Or Not

"Elexa wake up!" someone shouted, a light force hit my body, my body snapped awake and into action. My hand reached under my pillow, pulling out a gun. Out of instinct I cocked it and took the safety off as I quickly sat up.

Hair and grogginess clouded my vision but a nervous laugh made me freeze, I lowered the gun slowly putting safety off in the process. Guilt set in as I moved my hair and looked at my little sister, her body posture showed she was terrified as she looked at the handgun which now laid in between my legs.

"Sorry, Kota..." I muttered before putting the gun on the nightstand, an uncomfortable silence set in between us as I got out of bed. I finger-combed my hair as I kept my head down. A million thoughts of how this could have gone wrong as I slowly detangled my hair.

"It's fine Lex," Dakota said, breaking the silence "and here use this, we got to get going." I looked up to see Kota handing me her hairbrush, a sympathetic smile was on her face but the way she kept her distance made the guilty feeling sink deeper in my chest.

I took the brush and started using it as Dakota walked rather quickly to the bathroom. 'great job Lexa, now she's afraid of you...' I thought to myself as I finished brushing my hair. I put it in a high ponytail before slipping on my socks and shoes, not bothering to change out of my shorts and t-shirt which I had changed into before crashing last night.

I grabbed my backpack and put my gun away before attaching my employee ID card to it. I then grabbed my new phone off the night stand and slipped it into the pack. I hadn't touched the phone since Kota gave it to me last night. I snorted slighted at the smooth rectangular phone, I had never liked technology. It had always been a pain in the rear for me, not that I couldn't use it...I just didn't like it.

I sighed and flopped backward onto the bed as Kota exited the bathroom in a light blue sundress. "You're not gonna change?" she asked, her voice full of confusion.

I shrugged as I swung the pack over my shoulder, "It's gonna be hot out there and a lot of people are wearing shorts and tanks."

"That's not what I meant." she huffed as she zipped her suitcase, "do you wanna carry this thing?"

I nodded and grabbed my duffle bag and grabbed her suitcase as she went over to the door and opened before screaming and slamming it shut.

I felt my heart stop for a second as memories of my screams filled my head, I shook my head and went over to her. "What's wrong Kota?" I asked, surprisingly my tone was quite calm.

"Uh...guy...out there," she said, her stormy grey eyes were wide and a deep shade of red lit up her face. I wanted to laugh at her for the way she was acting but decided to cover it up with a laugh.

"Come on Kota," I said, chuckling slightly as I opened the door and walked out and into an oddly familiar hard surface. This time however I stumbled back into Kota's suitcase and landed on my back. A small wave of pain shot through my body, I let out a groan as I stayed on the floor.

"Well looks like you can't stop falling for me Ms. Phoenix," a slightly familiar voice said with a chuckle. I glanced towards the door to see the guy from last night, offering his hand to help me up with a boyish smile spread across his lips.

I let my head fall back and groaned before taking the offered hand, "Maybe your just in the wrong spot at the wrong time Mr..." I trailed off in an annoyed tone as I tried to remember what his name was.

"Grady, Owen Grady," he replied, as he pulled me up. His handheld mine softly before glancing down at it, if I was wasn't mistaken a look of sadness brief crossed his face before he stepped back and glanced at Kota, "Claire sent me up to here to fetch you two and to carry your bags."

"You added the last part," I stated, I shrugged off the brief look before leaning against the door frame and twisting my old engagement ring.

"Eh, maybe." he replied with a shrug as he reached for the suitcase I'd tripped over. "but I'm still gonna carry your bags." he also grabbed my duffle bag before walking down the hall without another word.

"What was that all about?!" Dakota whisper hollered in my ear, I shrugged before she rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm to pull myself along after Grady.

We walk down the hall and in the elevator was surprisingly quiet, probably due to Dakota checking out the guy which made me embarrassed to even know her.

"Ah, there you are!" Claire exclaimed angrily as we walked up, "Dakota you're with me, Mr. Grady you take Ms. Elexa to the lab, medical center, then the trailer that was prepared for her. " the way she spoke left no room for argument as she started marching off. Her heels clicking against the hardwood floor.

"It's Owen." I heard the man say as I crossed my arms before glancing at Dakota who had a look of amazement before turning to Grady. "Uh, I'll need that," she muttered, pointing to her suitcase.

He nodded before settling it down.

I watched her drag it as she ran after Ms. Dearing, "I hope Kota stays with her, Kota has the worst sense of direction I've ever seen." I said, mainly to myself.

"Oh really? Isn't she gonna be a tour guide?" Grady asked, reminding me of his presence. I glanced up and gave a slight nod as a reply. "That's..."

"Weird, I know though it was the only job that fit her skill set," I explained, suddenly feeling awkward. "Uh...suppose we should get rolling?"

A rather amused smile appeared on his face before replying, "Right this way Ms. Phoenix." he said as he glanced down at my hand yet again before turning towards a door rather quickly which read: EMPLOYEES ONLY

I sighed and followed after him, through the door and through a few halls until we exited. The sun blinded me for a minute before my eyes adjusted. Grady was already walking towards a group of vehicles parked nearby.

"You know it's a good thing you didn't bring a suitcase," Grady comment, "it'd be a pain to carry on my bike." I heard laughter in his tone as he went to the motorcycle.

I groaned, regretting leaving my shorts on as I followed him to the motorcycle. Grady got on and started it before putting my duffle bag in front of him.

"You getting on Ms. Phoenix?" he asked with a grin, "unless you'd like to walk to the lab," he added before I could reply, cause me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled as I got on behind him, positioning myself so I wouldn't fall off.

"You might wanna hang on," he said before taking off quickly then stopping, almost causing me to fall off. I let out a slight shrieked before tightly wrapping my arms around his torso, I felt him chuckle before revving the engine before taking off.

The ride lasted a while, though the forest went by in a blur. I held on tight, afraid to fall off at the speed we where going. I was very relieved once I felt Grady slow down his motorcycle before coming to a complete stop.

I looked around to see we were now in a dirt lot in the back of the building.

"Well here we are at the lab." Grady announced as I climbed off and stretched. "Claire wanted..." he started to explain though he was cut off by a phone ringing. I glanced at him as he pulled a smart phone out of his pocket. A frown appeared on his fave as he quickly answered. "Hey Oli, what's up?" he asked whoever was on the other side of the call. "wait, what...?...bout fifteen...alright see you then."

He looked at me for a minute with a slight grin, "Sorry Miss, you'll have to show yourself around." he said before taking off.

"Welp that was weird...WAIT YOU GOT my duffle bag..." I trailed off when it was obvious he was long gone. I groaned and turned around and headed to the building through the employees only entrance.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid this is the employee's entrance, you'll have to go around to the visitor's entrance upfront." A guard said, he had a friendly smile as he explained. I kept myself from snaping at him and gave him a somewhat sweet smile as I grabbed the ID card from my backpack and showed it to him.

"And I'm afraid I will actually be going through this door, seeing how I am actually an employee," I said in the nicest tone I could muster.

The man took the card and looked it over, "Huh, carnivore handler?" he muttered in disbelief, just barely loud enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my card.

"Yeah, so unbelievable," I told him sarcastically, "now can I go through?"

"Oh, yeah sure." He said, moving so I could pass by.

I sighed and headed inside, the chilly air-conditioned air felt nice on my skin as I headed through the hall. I walked past several labs, stopping every once and a while to watch the scientists work.

"May I help you?" someone asked, I turned to see an Asian man in a white lab coat. He had a clipboard in hand as well as a firm frown was on his face.

"Uh, maybe? Claire sent me here with a man with the last name of Grady, but he had to leave."I tried to explain, realizing how silly it sounds.

The man sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Which one?"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Huh?"

"Which Grady, Owen or Oliver?"

"Oh, Owen." I quickly said, not knowing that there was two of them.

"Good...I'm Dr. Henry Wu, head scientist." he introduced himself, I was about to introduce myself but he interrupted me. "You are Elexa Phoenix, I know. Your dinosaur will be hatched within a matter of days, you will get a call beforehand telling you when to come. Good day." he explained before walking off.

"Uh...alright Dr. Wu." I said, confused why I was even supposed to be here if they where just gonna call me. I turned and headed outside, through the visitor's exit. Not wanting to run into any more.

I looked at the crowd for a minute before remembering that Grady was supposed to show me to the medical center. I sighed and started following the signs to the monorail and the medical center, I had a feeling Grady wouldn't be back anytime soon.

I made my way through the crowd and managed to find an empty seat on the monorail. I watched the scenery pass by as the train took off and ignored the other passengers, which mainly consisted of screaming kid.

"Ah! You must be Ms. Phoenix!" the receptionist said with a warm smile.

"Uh maybe...?"

"Oh of course ya are hon, I was shown a picture of you so I would know what you look like. Just a sec and I'll call Tina down here, she is supposed to give you a tour of our facilities." the red head explained, her thick southern accent was rather comforting to hear.

It reminded me of an old friend, who I regrettably haven't seen in a few years. After a tour of the facilities and getting a schedule, I headed outside and sat on the front steps. I let out a tired sigh as I watched the people pass by. I didn't know where to go next nor what to do except rest a few minutes.

"Ms. Phoenix?" a masculine voice said from behind me. Normally I would have attacked the person behind me, though I was too tired to do anything but turn to see who it was. I was partially surprised to see Owen Grady with a cocky grin on his face as he sat down beside me.

"Oh hey Grady." I said with a yawn as I leaned my head against the concrete railing which was attached to the stairs.

"Long day?"

I shrugged in response, Tina had been a real talker and had half dragged me to every single room or closet in the building.

"Well, I suppose now would be a good time to drop you off at your trailer." he said as he stood up.

I glanced up and yawned again, "guess so...wait what did you do with my duffle bag?" I asked as I stood up.

Grady let out a chuckle as he looked down at me, "don't worry, I dropped of off at your place. And no I didn't look through it."

"Good." I muttered as I stood, Grady started walking around the building towards the back of the building, I followed him rather closely. Not wanting to get lost in the crowd.

We walked in silence as he lead me to his motorcycle, after getting on he motioned me to get on, which I did after yawning. Having learned from last time I wrapped my arms around his torso as he started the engine and took off.

"Guess I don't need to tell ya twice." he commented with a slight chuckle before taking off.

The bike sped down the dirt road as I grew tireder, the time in the hospital had seriously put a hold on my stamina...something I would need to work on in the near future.

Before I knew it, Grady stopped the bike. I leaned over to see around him, when I did I saw a gooseneck keystone laredo with a deck around it.

"Huh, interesting..." I muttered as I got off.

"Well it's late and my bro said something about pizza, see ya around neighbor," he said with a cocky grin before speeding off.

I froze as he took off, my brain took a second to go over what he'd just said before it clicked. I spun around and shouted "Wait...YOUR MY WHAT?!"


End file.
